


Hate? // Komahina

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Komahina - Freeform, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Rough Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, nagito is horny, poor fuyuhiko and mikan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: Nagito and Hajime get locked in a room all part of the other student's plan, however, the plan gets a little twisted out of lust.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Hate? // Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> more smut bc I do what I want
> 
> this is one of the most NSFW things I've ever written if we know each other don't read for the love of god

Nagito Komaeda and Hajime Hinata, two people out of the sixteen on this island. Even with their sucky situation, they still found a way to label each other as enemies. From arguing when they were left in the same room to sending each other devious death stares.

Everyone knew their hatred for each other, they had a meeting in the dining hall before the two boys arrived.

"I think we should just let them hate each other." One person would come up with the idea, the rest of the individuals in the room either agreeing or disagreeing. They didn't have much time before Hajime and Nagito would arrive.

"No!" Most shouted in sync.

"Tie them up?"

"No!"

"Maybe if we lock them in a room together, we can say that they're not allowed to leave until they get along."

"Finally! A good idea." Ibuki praised, everyone else agreeing and already getting to the plan.

After a few conflicts but eventually making up, the plan was all set. They'd guide one of the boys into one of the hospital rooms, luring the other in shortly after and quickly locking them in before they could do anything. Sure, the plan sounded a bit unrealistic but it could work.

And this is how it came from Chiaki inviting Hajime to the hospital room to investigate some chemicals she found, him waiting patiently in a chair in the desired room to Nagito being quickly shoved in and the door locking with a click.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata was quick to speak with an aggressive tone, already despising just the presence of the other.

"I could ask you the same thing, they obviously are setting us up for something." Komaeda's theory was quickly confirmed by the familiar voice of Akane from outside.

"You two have to get along or you're staying in there forever!" Footsteps trodding away, the two men in the room just stared at each other annoyed.

"Great, now I have to stay in the same room as a loser with no talent."

"Shut up, your talent is just problematic anyways. How is it even a talent?" They were quick to begin insulting each other, doing the complete opposite of what everyone wanted.

"It's just an ultimate, really, I thought you'd know that Mr know-it-all." Secretly, Nagito loved seeing Hajime getting all riled up and frustrated. 

"Shut up." The brunette huffed with crossed arms, the luck-ster taking a seat across from him.

"Wow, that's rude." Komaeda had rolled his eyes and mimicked the pose Hinata was in with extreme exaggeration, putting on a pouty face as well.

"You're so annoying. Maybe if you were nicer to me we wouldn't be in this situation."

Nagito wanted to see how far he could take this, standing up and walking over to Hajime. He bent down to have their faces level. It was barely even enemy material, it just made the other flustered.

"Nicer? How would you like me to be nicer?" He practically purred.

Hinata wasn't really taking in the fact of how close they were, keeping his ground and replying as if it was nothing; "If you could shut up about how I have no talent, stop insulting me randomly and stop giving me literal death stares."

"Oh? Does that bother you?" Nagito's eyes were slightly lidded, inching a bit closer if even possible. 

"I- Yes." Hajime was going to ask what the other was doing but didn't want to be made fun of for thinking this was suggestive. He had definitely turned a bit pink by now, he could feel the butterflies.

He never thought he'd think this way about his literal enemy, it was probably a trick but god did it feel right.

"Hm? What about it bothers you so much?" His gaze began traveling downwards but quickly shot back up in time to gain a response.

"It's just annoying. I don't know why I hate it, I just do." Hajime had his eyes locked with Nagito's, watching every move but wanted to avert his gaze desperately, however, the scene in front of him was just too addicting. 

"Hm. How do you feel right now?" Komaeda wanted to just touch Hinata, but they were enemies so that really was not appropriate.

"A bit frustrated but I'm almost calm now." The brunette's eyebrows were still slightly furrowed.

"Okay. What do you want to do? I mean, they're probably going to think we're lying if we made up this fast."

"Who said we made up? I don't want to be your friend." Hajime rudely spat, just making it worse and bringing them down back to stage one.

"And I was being the issue? Do you even know what you're saying?" Nagito felt his face scrunch up in disgust, he didn't mean to have an aggressive tone but they were close to getting out of here and that chance was ruined.

He was met with silence and eye contact being broken.

Komaeda just sighed, his head slightly tilting to the side and still watching Hinata. The male finally looked back up and opened his mouth slightly to speak.

"Whatever." He unintentionally shifted slightly towards the white-haired boy, the distance between them almost unbearable but they hated each other... Right?

"You're enjoying how close we are?"

"No- I- Um." Hinata couldn't really respond, not wanting to deny and have the moment broken but also not wanting to give in to these stupid antics.

Nagito just let out a low chuckle before letting his fingers raise and intertwine with brown locks of hair. He massaged Hajime's scalp slightly and watched his facial expressions vary from confusion to trying to hide the fact that he liked it.

He still wasn't closing the distance, causing the hazel-haired man to grow slightly impatient but keep the visibility of it private. 

As more and more contact commenced, Hajime was almost melting with desperation. Nagito's hand was cupping the side of his face, the other in his hair as his head tilted slightly. This was the perfect angle for their lips to slot together but was that happening? Nope.

Komaeda enjoyed taking in the fact of how impatient the other was. The teasing was slightly getting to him as well although. He wanted to close the distance but also didn't want to be the one to make the move.

Hinata bit his lip and contemplated his options for a second, eventually giving in and slipping a hand behind the lucky student's head, wasting no time in colliding their lips.

The kiss was surprisingly desperate and needy, if they had made this embrace any earlier it probably would've just been soft. They picked up a rhythm and continued to flush each other closer. Eyes squeezing shut to focus on the moment.

Tongues quick to lace together, twirling around each other with the smallest dribble of drool occasionally dripping out of their mouths. Eventually, Hajime was pushed onto the hospital bed - lips still connected as Nagito planked above.

They finally pulled back for a breath, panting slightly but quickly rushing back in. They continued like this for around ten minutes, sometimes retracting for a breather. Hinata felt a pair of fingers begin to sneak down his clothing, the skin running along his waistband before making contact with his fully grown problem.

Groaning pretty erotically into the male's mouth, all Nagito could do was smirk as he continued to slowly strip the other. His hands began to finally move up and down Hajime's shaft, the temperature of his fingers being cold and feeling ethereal.

Their whole enemy stereotype looked like an absolute joke now, you could not take one look at this scenario and still label them as enemies. 

Komaeda finally pulled away, moving to Hinata's earlobe to begin tugging and trailing kisses from there and down his neck. His hand was still on the male's shaft, moving at an extreme pace as the brunette bit his lip and whimpered.

A few bruises were painted along his collarbone and around his jaw, impossible to cover up but Hajime was too caught up in the moment to even care. He was desperate for even more contact, bucking his hips desperately.

"Oh? What do you want?" Nagito teasingly asked, very much knowing what he wanted. 

"You know." The slightly shorter was slightly embarrassed to say, not even noticing where the other's head had moved to.

"No, I don't. Please explain." 

"Just-" Hajime was cut off with a gasp, a warm feeling in place of where Komaeda's hands were. The boy had completely deepthroated him, causing him to release a thread of cusses underneath his breath.

Nagito began moving and twisting his tongue skillfully around the tip and back downwards. Hajime gripped onto his fluffy hair, yanking him down further and causing a slight gag to erupt. Komaeda quickly composed himself though.

Hinata was panting and almost whimpering, giving a warning that he was about to reach his high. To his disappointment, the pleasure was stopped before he could unload. Whining at the loss, Nagito just smiled.

"Wait, the best part is coming."

Despite having no lube especially in a hospital room, they had to resort to using saliva. Fingers entering, stretching for a hopefully nonpainful experience.

The preparation phase lingered for not even that long.

"You've done this before?" Komaeda questioned, surprised at the other's looseness.

"...Maybe."

The platinum-haired male hastily took off his trousers along with undergarments, entering at a slow pace to make sure it was alright.

A quick thrust was picked up, already moving pretty swiftly. Hinata arched his back, groaning lewdly as the speed increased even more. His eyes rolled back and his mouth hung agape.

His legs rested on Nagito's shoulders, having a good angle. Eventually, the spot was hit that turned groaning to moaning. Aiming each time to hit that very area, Komaeda was successful and smirked at the mess his 'enemy' was in.

A shaky voice could be heard from outside, "Have you guys made up yet?" It was Mikan. Hajime looked at the other male expectantly for him to stop, yet he didn't and continued thrusting maybe even at a quicker pace now.

"Go on, answer her." Nagito really couldn't hide his devious smirk now. 

"Hhh-Almost! Give u-Nng- us a few minutes!" Hinata was desperately trying to speak normally, only just about being able to form a sentence.

"Nah, by the sound of things I think I can tell you two have made up." A masculine voice stated, sounds a lot like Fuyuhiko.

"Shut- hhHH- Up!" The brunette was still trying to say something without a gasp or more interrupting, he was unsuccessful.

"God, Nagito you could at least slow down just so we can talk to the man."

**Author's Note:**

> smut is like the only thing ive been in the mood to write recently


End file.
